


The New Bakery

by Invisible_Prince (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle, Gentle Stuffing, I hope this counts as fluff, I may have goofed up, I'm indulging myself slightly with this story, I'm just gonna shut up now, No Despair AU, Pregnancy, Story Trade, Stuffing, minor crossover, this is probably garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: My Half of an art trade with Pieceofship. I didn't realize until it was too late that she wanted Sakura instead of Sayaka... I hope she still likes it.





	The New Bakery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pieceofship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/gifts).



“Sayaka I really don’t think you should be driving,” Makoto said to his wife who was in the driver’s seat currently. “Makoto I’m pregnant, not drunk, I am capable of driving. Besides if you are driving it won’t be as much of a surprise,” Sayaka said with a smile.

Shortly after graduating from Hope’s Peaks, Sayaka and Makoto got married. Sayaka retired much to the dismay of her fans, in fact, Makoto had gotten several death threats leading up to the marriage and even after it took place. Once Sayaka had revealed that she was pregnant, Makoto’s death threats came to a screeching halt.

“We’re here” Sayaka cheered getting out of the car, Makoto following. There was a sign on the building labeled with bright letters “Exalted Desserts”. “Sayaka, this is a bakery.” The former luckster said looking over to his 8-month pregnant wife. Sayaka pouted “I know that Makoto but it opened for business last week and it offers special services.” Sayaka grabbed Makoto by the hand and led him into the bakery. 

Inside there was a large glass container which doubled as a counter and held dozens of treats. There were about five or so tables which each had chairs surrounding them. There was also a ceiling fan.

“Sayaka! I’m so glad you could make it, this must be your husband.” A short blue haired boy who appeared to be eighteen greeted with a wide smile.  
“Makoto, this is the owner, Morgan” Sayaka introduced, Makoto slowly waving at Morgan.

“He owns this place? He’s pretty young to own a bakery,” Makoto said surprised.

“And you’re pretty young to get a girl pregnant and yet here we are.” Makoto looked and saw that kneeling behind the counter was an ash blond eighteen-year-old boy wearing a maroon beret.

Morgan frowned and looked over to him “Ren, be nice, they’re married. I’m sorry about him, he’s normally much nicer but his girlfriend’s in the hospital and he’s been a bit on edge lately.” Morgan explained, Ren stood up and went into the back.

“So anyway Sayaka, you’re planning on doing the special treatment, correct?” Morgan asked, Makoto looking a bit confused. “Special treatment, what is he talking about?” 

“Well, I came here yesterday wanting to check it out. Morgan here explained to me that this bakery offers some special services and I think that we’d enjoy it.” Sayaka explained, blushing. 

“I’ll take that as a yes since you’re the first person to try the special treatment it’s going to be completely free,” Morgan said leading the couple into the back. There was a hallway with several doors. Morgan opened one of them and led the two inside.

The room was large with lots of comfortable couches and tables. “Just wait here and someone will come by with the treats,” Morgan stated, before leaving the room.

Makoto and Sayaka sat on one of the couches, but before any of them could say anything the door opened. To their surprise, it was Chihiro pushing a cart that had dozens of cookies and cupcakes.

“Chihiro? What are you doing here?’ Makoto asked, Chihiro blushed “Um, Morgan and Ren are my roommates and I work here part-time. I’m surprised that you two are doing the special treatment but to each their own I guess.” Chihiro left slowly, leaving the cart inside the room.

Sayaka got up and pushed the cart over to the table, she picked up the tray and set it down. 

“So how exactly is this special treatment? We’re just in this room with way too many treats” Makoto asked, impressed with the array of desserts.

“Wellllll, you’re supposed to stuff me with them.” Sayaka blushed “Stuff you?” “You know, you keep feeding them to me until I can’t eat anymore.” Now Makoto blushed “O-o-okay, sure let's do it,” Makoto smiled softly.

Makoto picked up a cookie, his wife opened her mouth, allowing to Makoto to gently place the cookie in her mouth, he didn’t want to hurt his pregnant wife so he decided to go slow. Sayaka chewed slowly wanting to savor the taste of the cookie.

Once Sayaka swallowed, Makoto held up three small cupcakes, Sayaka opened her mouth again allowing her husband to put the treats in her mouth.

This continued on for a while, Makoto placing cookies and cupcakes in Sayaka’s mouth for her to eat. Sayaka had eaten most of the treats, her pregnant belly sticking out more than usual, the blue haired girl laying on her back. “Ahh, thank you Makoto for indulging me,” Sayaka said, her husband rubbing her belly gently. “Of course, anything for my beautiful wife.” Makoto smiled, his thumbs rubbing her tight stomach in circles.

“This feels so good Makoto, we need to do this more often.” Sayaka sighed happily, eyes closed. “Well, we won’t have as much time once the baby is born,” Makoto answered, the brunette was excited to be a father. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll find the ti-ahhhhhhh!” Sayaka squeaked when Makoto leaned in and gave her belly a raspberry. “What were you saying?” Makoto asked Sayaka pouted “I’m not falling for that again, Makoto. Now feed me the rest of those treats.” 

Makoto simply smiled “Yes mam” and proceeded to feed his wife more treats.


End file.
